Lilly Kane
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Lilly Kane, I am your puppet. Pull my strings and make me talk. I am yours to play with. VeronicaLogan.


Lilly Kane, I am your puppet. Pull my strings and make me talk. I am yours to play with.

---

"Wear this one, Veronica."

"I like this one better."

Your fingers grasp onto a pale blue dress. Lilly shakes her head, no and then disappears to the other side of you. She picks up a red dress that's so tiny you are sure you'd be able to see your ass in it.

"You are red, Veronica. Sexy red. Not pale blue, or pale pink. You're not pale anything, Veronica. Sexy red, vivacious black, electric blue, those are your colors."

Her voice echoes in your head.

You pick up the red dress and hold it against your body in your full length mirror and suddenly Lilly appears again behind you.

"That's it, Veronica. That is you." She purrs and smacks your ass.

---

Lilly Kane, you are my instructor, my teacher and my mother. Teach me all you know. I am nothing to your wisdom.

---

The music pumps through your system as you enter the house of one Dick Casablancas. No one expects you to be here, you haven't been to one of these for a long time. So as you walk in the door everyone turns and stares at _you_. At the real Veronica.

"Everyone's staring." You tell Lilly.

"Let them." She advises you.

So you do.

You strut to the backyard where a hundred people are gathered. There's several kegs around, but you won't be drinking. You don't drink.

"Spoil yourself, Veronica."

"I don't…I mean not after…"

"Let loose. I'm here to protect you."

Lilly disappears, you spot her by the 09ers, wandering around. She's completely invisible to their eyes.

---

Lilly Kane, I am your servant. Have me do what you wish. I will obey your every command.

---

Logan pushes you into a spare room. His hands either side of your intoxicated body.

"You look hot, V."

You giggle in response.

"Don't giggle, Veronica. Tell him you know, tell him you know you're hot."

"I mean, um, I know."

"Know what?" He asks. Alcohol Cleary making him stumble over words.

"That I'm hot."

His mouth grazes your neck. Lightening bolts of pleasure stream through your deprived body. Then Lilly appears and all is lost as she looks on. You push him away.

"V, c'mon." He pleads.

"It's okay, Veronica. Go for it."

"I…I don't know, I mean."

"Logan is a man of many talents he'll coach you. Let him."

"Okay."

---

Lilly Kane, you are my creator, my purpose of life, my voice. Show me what to do and I will follow.

---

You strip for Logan as he instructs.

"I've never…"

"It's okay." He tells you.

Hunger is apparent in his voice. The lust he feels for you apparent in his eyes. And the need for you apparent in his body.

You lie on the bed, head on pillow and body on mattress. You are naked and slightly embarrassed.

"Veronica! Why do you cover up your body? You're so hot." Lilly teases, sitting beside your body.

"Lilly, I'm not sure this is what I want."

"This is what you want, Veronica. Listen to me, I will not push you in the wrong direction."

Logan's hands work their way to your breasts, pinching your nipples and sucking on your neck. Oh god.

"See." She says, blood starting to seep through her wound.

---

Lilly Kane, I am yours to own. Take me and tell me everything you know. I will listen and take your secrets to the grave.

---

His cock is in your hands, you're stroking it slowly in your hands. You've never done this before, not even with Duncan.

"That's it, Veronica." Lilly tells you.

"Oh." Logan groans.

"Logan, I'm…" You don't finish your sentence.

"Don't. Don't say it, Veronica. You will do this. I am your best friend, I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't right." Lilly says and you keep on stroking Logan.

"Fuck." He groans again, his hand on your breast.

"Keep stroking. Hold tighter, stroke faster." Lilly says.

You do as she tells you and then look to her. Her body inches closer to Logan's, its unfortunate that he can't see her. She runs her fingers across his lips and then on her own.

"Veronica." He moans. You see the look on Lilly's face when he says your name and not hers.

"I'm sorry." You tell Lilly. She just shrugs it off and acts as if nothing is wrong.

---

Lilly Kane, you are my owner. Teach me your tricks and I will learn to be like you, to preserve the memory of my owner.

---

You moan as his tongue darts in your dripping pussy.

"Oh god."

"That's it, Veronica. Enjoy my boyfriend." You hear the hate in Lilly's voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Touch yourself. Play with your nipples. Logan likes that." She says angrily, folding her arms over her busty chest.

Your hands move to your breasts and you slowly start to play with your own body. The feeling feels strange to you as you are not used to it. But slowly, you adjust and are soon screaming for Logan to touch you more, to replace your hands with his own.

"Logan. Oh god. Logan."

"That's it baby. Scream my name." He taunts you.

"Tell him you want more, Veronica. Say you want more."

"Lilly, I don't know if I want to go there." You worry.

"Veronica, I wouldn't ask you to go there if I thought you weren't ready."

"Okay."

You tell him you want more.

---

Lilly Kane, I am your successor. Your memory forever trapped in my body to live as long as I do. Teach me how to be like you.

---

Your body shakes with pleasure as he pushes inside of you over and over again. It hurts, and you are on the brink of crying but Lilly tells you not to.

"Sappy isn't his thing. Don't you dare cry, Veronica."

He gropes you, adding more pain to your body as his fingers leave marks on your otherwise perfect skin.

"Logan." You choke out.

"Baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

"Flip over. Ride him, Veronica."

"No. I can't. I won't. This hurts enough." You tell Lilly, a tear straying from your eyes.

"Yes. You will and you can. With pain comes pleasure my dear."

You nod silently and push him off, almost as suddenly getting atop his cock when he's on his back. If he seems surprised he doesn't show it because he continues to pump inside you, his hips meeting yours as his fingers dig into your hips.

"Ride him, Veronica. Make him want more."

"Lilly…"

"Listen and you will learn."

---

Lilly Kane, you are my destroyer. The end of my existence. I am yours now. You've taught me all you know and now I am you.

---

"Faster." Lilly provokes you.

You ride him faster. You skin meets Logan's.

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Veronica."

Lilly pouts and touches his face. The blood now openly pouring from her head wound and dirtying the sheets of the bed. Only you are the only one who can see it.

"Logan." You groan as he starts to manipulate your clit.

"Harder." Lilly says.

You go harder.

Your breasts bounce up and down with the beat of your rhythm as you grip onto Logan's chest.

"I'm…so close babe."

Lilly bites her lip and brushes her hands over her heaving chest.

"Tell him to scream _my _name when he comes, Veronica. Not yours. You are me now. He should rightfully scream my name not yours." She says.

"Logan," You start as you let out another moan. "Scream Lilly's name when you come, please."

He doesn't reply, his eyes close as he pumps into you, his hips meeting yours in a fight to come. His hands roam anywhere they can touch.

You take a look Lilly, whose body fades, you seem to swallow her body.

She is you now.

"Lilly!" He yells as his hot seed spreads inside of you.

"God. Fuck, Logan. Oh Jesus. Harder, Logan. God I want to taste you."

He pulls out of you and you get on your knees. There's a mirror close by and you catch a glimpse. Only you don't see yourself in the mirror you see Lilly's reflection smirking back at you.

"I am you now, Veronica."

---

Lilly Kane, we are one in our body and our soul.

* * *

Little strange fic I just thought of.

Click. Type. Sumbit.


End file.
